Chapter 2
by Zobie101
Summary: chapter 2
Old Friends, New Flames

Maya's Point Of View

Summer has been honestly so boring! All my friends went away! Riley and the Matthews went to Philadelphia to see their family; Farkle went to Boua Boua to study the wildlife, and Lucas and Zay with back to Austin. Yeah I video chatted them and texted them all but it wasn't the same. Now what I did this summer was hit the gym. I hated every minute of it but my mom wanted some " _mother daughter time_ " or we would be at the dinner. The only fun I had all summer was when Shawn came for a week. He took me shopping and we went out to eat of few times. He even took me to Philadelphia to see Riley. I love that he is in my life. I don't care what anyone says, even though he is not my father, He will always be my dad! So that's all I did this summer is go to the gym,hang with my dad, and grew into my high school body.I look the same but I don't at the same time. My face is the same but I grew in a few other places,if you know what I mean. Maybe my friends won't notice. Well we are about to find out because I'm about to meet one of them on the Subway. Riley.

"MAYYYYYYYA!" I hear from behind me.

I can't help but laugh. I don't know what's funnier Riley or the way the grumpy people's faces they make do to her. Whatever. I turn around just in time to catch her in for a hug. I really did miss her! My life is starting to feel right again! Riley brakes our hug and takes a step back and looks at me. I can tell she notices the changes. "Maya look at you! You look great! You weren't lying when you said you have been hitting the gym." Riley says

I tried to play it off with "Yeah I guess"

You see I always been skinny but now I'm toned out. And let's not talk about the other changes. I had to buy all new shirts just to cover most of them. It kinda happened over night. She looks like the same old Riley but with a less baby face and a little taller. As we are walking out of the subway, She's still going about how I look I cut her off and I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Have you talked to the other lately?" I ask and just like Riley she bounds back. "Yeah I talked to Farkle a lot and I talked to Zay and Lucas but not as much as Farkle. Don't tell anyone but.."

"Hello ladies!"

And there standing in front of us is a tall Farkle. He looks older and he got a haircut. Maybe he is a little more mature?

"Looking good Farkle, No turtleneck?" I asked

"I uh hmm you know uh"

Nope the same old Farkle. I like him like this. He is a good friend just the way he is. *********************************************************************************************************

As we walk into our new school, we get this rush of the bells and people all at once. Of course Farkle had to go to Math club and Riley had to go talk to her dad. Yup he followed us and we all have his for history again. As I'm walking through the hall I almost didn't realies that a lot of the guys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I up my head down just to bump into someone I look up to say sorry just to see the one and only Lucas Friar.

"Oh it's just you. Hey." I say to him

As I'm looking at him, I'm starting to see that he looks really good like holy damn. He always looked good but not this good. I can tell he has also been working out. He is wearing a blue shirt that really shows off his strong arms. He loss the middle school face and gained the hello highschooler. Oh my he smells so good. Wait how long have I been staring at him? I need to say something.

"Hey there cutie with nice booty."

Then he slapped my ass. I turn around to see some pig of a football player. As was about to say something huckleberry walked in front of me and went right into the pig's face.

"Do not go there!" He hissed low and cold.

"And what are you going to do about it, if I do?" The pig hissed back

Lucas shook his head with a joker like smile on his face. He looks so hot when he is mad. No no no I can't think that. When I got out of my daze all I can see is the pig on the floor with a bloody nose. I just froze. People started forming around us. The kid looked scared out of his mind and Lucas had a cold cereal killer look on his face.

"Say you sorry.'' Lucas said slowly

"Lucas…. Come on….just leave him. ..Let's leave." I say in a say shyly.

"No Maya he needs to say sorry!" Lucas yelled

"I I I'm sorry!" The pig cried

Lucas turned around and looks at me and he must of saw how scared I look because his face softened up. I slowly took his hand and everyone made a path as we walked out the door.


End file.
